Getting in bed with Czerka
by Fnorpan
Summary: Smutty one-shot with my F!JC and Gayem Leksende. I know many out there, like me, are pissed that BioWare didn't include him as a flirt-option, so I created this! :::Czerka's executive's son thinks he's a bad-boy. Well according to my Sage he needs to revise that statement::: (Contains MINOR spoilers to the Tatooine story-arch)
**Last warning. This is a smutty one-shot. Stop reading if this bothers you! [Male Cyborg/ Female Chiss] - action.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Getting into bed with Czerka**

~.o.O.o.~

Gayem Leksende. Czerka's own little megalomaniac, son of the executive and all around bad boy – or Cyborg as it happens. But if that little twat thought he could scare and mock Krix into doing his bidding he had another thing coming. She had other plans for him after he led her on that wild bantha chase across the blasted deserts of Tatooine.

"Credits? Who said anything about credits pretty-boy?" Krix snarked, looking over at the brown-haired Cyborg with an air of superiority as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a challenging eyebrow his way.

"Excuse me?" Gayem said, for once looking sincerely confused and at loss for words.

"I don't want credits. Got enough to last me a lifetime already." Krix chuckled while letting her natural, bright red eyes rove unashamed over the lean cyborg. Leksende all but choked on his own breathe as realization hit him like speeder-collision.

"But you… you're a Jedi!" he spluttered uncharacteristically in shock as he stared at the slender, blue-grey-ish Chiss in front of him.

"Oh? So that's a problem for you then?" Krix inquired, leaning back on one hip while fixing her blood-red gaze intently on Leksende's brown bewildered orbs. The young cyborg stared at her in stunned silence for a moment, mouth hanging slightly open, before recollecting himself with a satisfied hum.

"Didn't think so." Krix chuckled in mischievous satisfaction.

"Guard the artifact with your life Qyzen. Break it if they make a move!" she said over her shoulder as she made her way past Leksende and his small entourage of guards. She heard the fair-skinned young cyborg order his men to hold positions until he returned. Some of the men protested having to trust the Jedi and she noticed to her satisfaction that Gayem threatened to have their heads for their unbecoming questioning.

"Kill the Trandoshan if he tries anything." Gayem finished as he turned to follow Krix with only one guard in tow.

The further they got from the area with the artifact, the more skittish Gayem's guard became. Krix could, to her dismay, smell the fear coming off her in waves and stopped abruptly to glare at her.

"You know it's really hard to stay horny with you leaking fear all over the place!" the irritated Chiss scowled at the guard who had automatically aimed her weapon in startled surprise. Gayem chuckled as he put a hand on the guard's weapon to lower it.

"Stay here. Wouldn't want you to spoil my fun." he ordered, never letting his gaze fall from the enticing, blue-ish Sage.

"Bu.. but sir!" the female guard stuttered in offended protest but was cut off by a violet current that shocked her to her core. Gayem looked surprised over to the Sage with a cocked eyebrow.

 _"_ _A Jedi with force lightning?"_ he thought intrigued to himself.

"I won't tell if you don't." Krix smirked and turned to continue onwards with a playful wink. The brown-haired cyborg followed her with an elated smile, getting more fascinated by the minute. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those enthralling curves hinted under that rather snug robe. And those lips! The full upper lip was colored in a tasteful purple – matching the Chiss skin perfectly – and that purple only touched the lower lip in a triangle. Those sinfully colored, luscious lips would have the most hardened Jedi master have impure thoughts.

Gayem's eyes was focused on Krix's swaying hips and his mind was racing with a million different ideas and questions - going over one scenario after another in a rapid pace. He almost ran into the lovely Chiss when she stopped in front of him.

"Preoccupied?" Krix said in honey-voiced amusement while unhooking her lightsaber from her belt. The fair-skinned cyborg followed her movement as she put her saber carefully on a table to the side before unhooking his own weapon. The crude blaster made an almost comical sight next to the sleek, intricately designed saber and Gayem couldn't help but marvel at the brilliant design of the weapon.

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Krix mocked and found her ego being pleasantly stroked as Leksende's brown eyes widen when they locked onto the view of her now mostly undressed body. A smirk spread on the cyborgs lips as he moved towards her with purpose and drank in the sight of her silken blue-grey skin. He quickly chucked his gloves and wriggled out of his jacket and shirt while Krix unclasped his belt with nimble finger. She managed just in time before Gayem secured her in a tight embrace, angling her head with one hand to gain access to her lips.

There was nothing gentle in the bruising kiss they shared. It was deep, demanding and laced with nothing but raw want and elated passion as they took what they wanted from each other without mercy.  
Krix hands trailed the finely chiseled upper body of the cyborg, running her nimble fingers around the edges of the various implants found there. Her ministration coaxed out a small groan from Gayem – muffled by their tangling tongues and needy lips.

Leksende's hands in turn, started wandering around the Chiss body, exploring and sating a burning need to feel that silken skin under his fingertips. As the Cyborgs hands teased heated gasps and mewls out of the slender woman, he backed them firmly up towards the med-bay cot. He smiled wickedly when Krix broke the kiss with a startled cry of discomfort at the sudden chill of the ancient steel against her bare legs and lower back. Her fiery gaze promised swift retribution as she captured him by the hem of his pants and dragged him close in another bruising kiss.  
His pants came undone in an instant, staying up only due to their snugness but Krix didn't care. She could reach her desired bodypart and watched in satisfaction as the Cyborg's eyes pinched close when her small hand closed around his shaft.

Gayem braced himself on the old bunk when the talented Chiss started moving her hand teasingly up and down his hard length. The pace she set was torturously slow and he knew he was in for a wicked ride. Those full sinful lips of his partner in crime left a trail of burning kisses down his chest – around his implants – and by the time her warm breath engulfed his erection, he was downright panting and shivering with want.

The legs of the Cyborg was almost buckling under him when Krix without much warning, slid his twitching, leaking length deep into her mouth and groaned in satisfaction. Her groan was matched by Gayem's who also buried one of his hands in her shoulder-length, blue hair in an absentminded reflex. The pressure of his hand hinted Krix in when to speed up and when to slow down, as she bobbed her head up and down his rock-hard arousal. She intended to make him pay for that undignified almost squeak he had smirked at her for.

Leksende proved a tough nut to loosen, she would give him that. It took a long time before the frustration took him over and had him try to urge the speed to his liking. She used the force to remove his restraining hold and sunk down one more time – slowly – on his length. For good measure, before letting him slip from her mouth with an almost evil smirk on her lips.  
At first he struggled and spat profanities at her for keeping him suspended in midair, unable to move. Her punishment for his transgressions where to tease the tip of his length with her mouth and tongue until his pride was broken enough for him to start begging.

When the first meek _"Please…"_ escaped the Cyborgs lips she smirked and undid her wrap around chest-band. With the second more urgent _"please…"_ tumbling off Gayem's lips Krix shimmied out of her briefs and leisurely helped him off with his own remaining clothes. By the time he uttered,

"I need you…" she released him and let him crush her into a desperate, hungry kiss.

Gone was any prideful restraint Leksende had had and in its stead burned only raw passion. He was single-minded, thinking of nothing more than how to get what he wanted – needed – and he spared no expense in getting it. He roughly lifted Krix onto the cot as he lavished her lips and neck with harsh kisses, bites and nips. But soon abandoned her neck in favor for her breast as one hand pried her legs apart to explore the depth of her already dripping core.

Gayem pushed the aroused Chiss backwards on the cot, leaning over her while he let his mouth tease one of her nipples. One hand was buried deep in her welcoming heat, thumb teasing the bundle of nerves found at the apex of those toned blue-grey thighs while the other hand busied itself with rolling his partners second nipple.

Krix was pleasantly surprised when the Cyborg didn't instantly try to get inside her. He took his time building her need further. Sending a burning bolt of electricity through her body with every flick of his tongue and roll or pinch with his nimble fingers over her sensitive nipples. Together with the fingers working in and out of her core had her writhing in a matter of minutes. She had already been turned on to the point where she was dripping her fluid down her thighs and that lovely thumb rubbing her pleasure-point in all the right ways was almost making her come undone.

Krix found herself having to think of things like Grand Master Satele and chant the ridiculously boring Jedi-code only to stave off her orgasm. Since she didn't want things to end so soon.

When the Chiss toned blue-grey hips bucked to meet Gayem's hand with an outdrawn wanton moan of passion he took the opportunity to flip the slender woman onto her stomach. One hand buried itself in her deep-blue hair as the other one slicked himself up with his lover's fluids.  
He half expected Krix to resist but in his needy state he was very thankful when she didn't. Lining himself with her entrance he groaned in anticipation at the brief contact with her hot wetness. Then came the overwhelming sensation when the Chiss rolled her hips, taking him inside in one swift movement that had them both lose their heads and Leksende felt his eyes roll back into his head.

As soon as the spinning in Gayem's head stopped and he could focus his sight again he pulled almost all the way out, grabbed the Chiss hip with his free hand – hard enough to bruise – and drove in mercilessly. The motion drew a surprised gasping cry from the bent over woman and the Cyborg repeated the action. With every thrust he gained momentum and he could feel his lean partner's twitching becoming more and more frequent. Relinquishing his hold in Krix deep-blue hair, he let it snake around her tiny waste and trail its way to that pulsing bundle of nerves at the apex of her now straining thighs.

Krix held let her head fall forward the moment her partner let go of her hair, making it easier to breathe through the pants and lustful moans, clawing their way out of her throat. She was straining to keep the orgasm at bay, wanting to peak when the Cyborg drove into her the hardest since she knew that's when she had the highest possibility to fall of the cliff of passion twice in a row.  
She was not prepared for the onslaught of the man's talented fingers on her already pulsing nub of nerves once more. And in her surprise she lost control of her thoughts, causing her to feel only him. The merciless pace, bottoming her out with every hard thrust, the firm rubbing of her nerve-bundle and the harsh grip on her hip along with chorus of moans, gasps and groans surrounding them.

Krix tumbled wailing over the edge of the peak she had desperately fought to stay on top of. Everything exploded inside her like a bursting supernova and left her shuddering, moaning and writhing under Leksende, who still pounded into her without a sliver of leniency.  
Krix nerve-ends was on fire. Each thrust and each touch had her cry out in her oversensitive state, but the Cyborg didn't let up his ministration. Seemingly lost in his own high, his fingers continued rubbing her bundle of nerves firmly through her own fluids, making the familiar heat pool in the pit of her gut in record time. Soon she felt her entire body tense as she tumbled over the edge once more. The orgasm sweeping through her system like a thunderstorm almost making her black out as her body convulsed with her earthshattering release.

Gayem was struggling to keep himself under control. His thrusts was becoming erratic, his breathing uneven in between moans and pants. He didn't want this to end but at the same time his body was begging for release. He almost didn't manage to stave his peak when the slender Chiss cramped around his length in her orgasm. He was so focused on not letting go that he forgot to stop his ministration.  
When he gained back some modicum of self-awareness he noticed – to his surprise – Krix was well on her way towards the next peak.  
He waited until the writhing Chiss slipped over the edge once more, before grabbing both her hips for leverage and started chasing his own high in frustrated earnest. Closing his eyes he felt nothing more than her hot warm insides clenching down hard on his length. A few hard thrusts into the convulsing hotness of the beauty him was all he managed before tripping over the edge to his own high.  
His orgasm exploded violently through his system, threatening to overload his implants from the intensity as he spilled into the Jedi with a last shallow thrust.

They sunk to the ground together, leaning heavily on both each other and the base of the bunk while riding out their afterglow. None of them spoke, not even when they had recollected themselves enough to get dressed and head back to the others. But as they made it out of the ancient med-bay and met the clearly embarrassed and flushed guard Krix had zapped unconscious. Leksende pulled his gun, shot the guard and turned to the Chiss.

"I won't tell if you don't." He smiled wickedly before handing over a card with numbers on.

~.o.O.o.~

* * *

 ** _Yes the guard has to die. She knows to much. What kind of criminal mastermind would let someone who knew he had been broken and forced to submit, live?!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated._**


End file.
